1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to image processing systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for creating three-dimensional models of scenes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The past decade has witnessed the emergence of three-dimensional graphics technology applied to various applications in commercial, military, and entertainment areas. This is been possible due to the advances in computing power, maturity of graphics hardware and algorithms, as well as improvements in sensors and devices such as digital cameras, displays and the like. Laser radar (LIDAR) is one such sensor that provides three-dimensional information regarding a scene. LIDAR is increasingly becoming the modality of choice to obtain three-dimensional information for outdoor as well as indoor scenes. For example, in an outdoor application, an aerially deployed LIDAR system can be used to rapidly collect three-dimensional data from above an urban area that is to be modeled. In an indoor application, a room or rooms can be scanned by a LIDAR system such that a model of the room and the contents of the room can be created.
Traditionally, geometrically and visually accurate site models of buildings and urban environments are constructed using manual techniques. All conventional, real-time, three-dimensional graphics pipelines are designed to render textured triangulated models, in which the shape and appearance of a scene are represented by a collection of three-dimensional triangular facets, each bearing a digital image of a surface. Currently, constructing such models from images alone is a labor intensive process involving skilled photogrammetrists and graphic artists. Thus, the process of generating a three-dimensional scene from a known image is labor intensive and costly.
Therefore, there is a need in the art from method and apparatus of automatically generating a three-dimensional model of a scene.